A Little Understanding
by avalon6
Summary: Rogue is having trouble sleeping , (R/?) read the warnings its not who you think .


Title:    A little understanding Author: Avalon     Email: Avalonbnd@aol.com    Series: probably not   Category: Romance, a little bit of suspense I hopes     Rating: PG a couple swear words Pairing: Rogue/?  Yep it's a surprise Archive: If you actually want it sure, just let me know first   Feedback: Would be lovely, All flames will be used to toast marshmallows to make S'mores. Summery: Rogue's having a jittery night while her lover sleeps. Warnings: If unusual pairings freak you out or if you can't stand to see Rogue with anyone other than the usual suspects you better go now Disclaimer: I don't own I make no money, please don't bother suing. All hideous mistakes are mine alone.  
  
  Marie's eyes flew open at the sound of the twig snapping outside of their cabin. Her senses permanently heightened due to her repeated absorbtions of Logan. She looked down into the sleeping face of her lover sleeping soundly. It always amazed her that when he was with her was the only time he ever let his defenses down like that. That after everything he'd been through and all the cruelties he suffered in his life, his trust in her was implicit.  
  
  Marie knew she would never get back to sleep if she didn't investigate the noise she had heard and quietly slipped from their bed. As she put on her robe against the chill in the air she thought it's probably nothing. But she had to be sure, she had to be sure it wasn't the X-Men. They wouldn't understand why they were here together, hell they probably wouldn't even try.  
  
 They weren't likely either to take that hint that when you purposefully leave in the middle of the night, from the only home you've had for four years and don't leave a forwarding address, it pretty much means you don't want to be followed or found. this was the main reason for Marie's caution, okay maybe paranoia she thought  
  
  They would want to protect me, she thought. Poor fragile multiple personality Marie. Please come home with us, we'll protect you. You're only doing this because of all the absorbtions over the years. You don't really know your own mind anymore. Just come home with us and we'll protect you from him, he's only using you. Oh yes, she could hear them and their sanctimonious bullshit.  
  
   No, they couldn't understand and they probably never could. She didn't need protecting from him and she had no desire to change him. Yes, he was a killer and he'd done amazingly cruel things in his life. Considering everything that had been done to him it wasn't really surprising and she understood, better than anybody. As Marie stealthily moved across the room she thought of the images and memories she'd gained when she accidentally touched him on a mission, due to a rip in her glove. More fodder for the nightmare factory in her mind. It's amazing how one act can change your life forever she thought.  
  
 He came to her in the woods behind the mansion where Marie was trying to work through all the new images and memories she had acquired. His eyes were completely cold, he wanted to know what had she seen, what memories had she taken from him. Marie had looked into his face and she started to tell him. Pain, abuse, and murder. She slowly told him everything she had seen and by the time she was done there were tears in her eyes. " I'm sorry, so sorry." Marie had said. Suddenly there was fire and anger in those eyes. " I don't want or need your pity, " He had yelled at her and whirled away to slip back in the woods. " It's not pity," Marie answered quietly, " I'm sorry that I hurt you too."  
  
  That was how it all started meeting in the woods talking about the past. Friendship offered and friendship received. Although Marie wasn't exactly sure when the relationship changed if she had to pick one moment, maybe it's the moment when she knew it would change, it had to be when without really thinking about it she had went to remove a leaf from his hair and her glove covered hand brushed his cheek. She had immediately started apologizing. Telling him she was sorry and she didn't want to hurt him. He grabbed her hand and held onto it and told her it was okay, he trusted her, he wasn't afraid.  
  
  Marie stealthily moved across the room and pressed herself against the wall next to the window. She looked out into the night in the gap between the curtains and the window. She scanned the area looking for anything unusual or signs of an animal in the clearing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white heading towards the front of the small cabin. Damn, it was Storm. There was nothing to do now but wake him up and face them once and for all. She hoped against hope they would understand and leave them alone to live in peace.  
  
 But how could they, how could they understand that he wasn't afraid of her, that he was always amazed that she would want to touch him knowing what she did about him. How could they understand that she knew she was safe with him? He would never hurt her. They would never believe the tenderness that he treated her with.  
  
  Marie heard them grouping on the porch and moving into place around the perimeter. They weren't worried if she heard them now. There was no more time for musing. It was time to bring Rogue out of retirement. She walked over to the bed and laid her gloved hand on her lovers face.  
  
   Mortimer, it's time to get up the X-Men are here 


End file.
